Burn
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Zacora has lived in Hemlock Grove most of her life. Now a new gypsy family moves in not far from her. Peter and Zacora becomes friends. Something is stirring up in Hemlock Grove. Things are going to get very darker. Zacora and Peter more alike then most will think. With this evil can they be able to stop it or will the evil cover the town then the world.
1. Meeting

_**Hello every one. Doing at Hemlock Grove fanfiction. Not really going to stick with the show. Parings are going to change and same with the bad guys/girls. I own nothing but my OC's and the plot. All rights go to their rightful owner. I hope you like this story.**_

Chapter 1: Meeting

 _ **3rd person's pov**_

Peter and his mother Lynda just moved to Hemlock Grove. Peter helped his mother un load their stuff. They where almost done when they heard barking. Peter and his mother came around the other side of the trailer to see a huge black pitbull being tackled to the ground by a girl. "Damn it Hades! !" she yelled at the dog. "You know what they bitch would do to you if she see's you in her yard!" she yelled as she put a chain around his thick neck.

She looked up to see Peter and his mother looked at her. "Sorry about this he got out." she said as she stood up and wrapped the thick chain around her arm. "Who are you?" Lynda said to her. "I'm Zacora Awakened. I live a few mile to the north." Zacora said to them. "Awakened? Your not the daughter to Sebastian and Lucy Awakened?" Lynda said to her.

Zacora looked at her with shock. "How do you know my parents?" she said. "They where good friends to my cousin." she said. Zacora nodded her head and looked at Peter. "How is your parents?" she said to Zacora. "Died." Zacora said with rage. "Sorry to hear that." Peter watch Zacora.

"Don't be that upir bitch is to blame!" Zacora yelled as she turned to look at the huge manion. Peter smiled at the girl. "What do you mean?" Peter asked her. Zacora looked at the sexy gypsy man. "She had something to do with their deaths, but the people around here don't give a fuck about gypsy's. They just wrote them off as trash and went off with their lifes." Zacora said with so much rage it made them look at her with sadness.

"Your a gypsy?" Peter asked her. "Yes I am." she said and Lynda looked at her. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Lynda asked Zacora who blushed a little. "You don't have to ask me over for dinner." Zacora said. "I don't mind cooking for a friend." Lynda said and made Zacora blush more.

"Thank you. I need to take his guy home first I be back." Zacora said. Lynda looked at her son. "Let me walk with you." Peter said as he gave his mother the box he was holding. "Ok." Zacora said cause she knew its no good to pick a fight. They started to walk and Hades sniffed Peter. "By the way I'm Peter and that is my mother Lynda." Peter said as he head out his hand to Zacora.

Zacora shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." she said to him. "If you don't mind me asking who are you living with now?" Peter asked Zacora, who looked at him. "I live alone." Zacora said to him. Peter looked at her. "They let you live alone?" he said to Zacora. "They don't give a fuck about me. It took me a while to get a job so I can keep my home." Zacora said as she moved some of her dark red hair out of her green eyes.

Peter smiled at her. "I see. Who is this bitch you were talking about?" Peter said to her. Zacora smiled at him. "Olivia Godfrey." she said and it put a very aweful tasted in her mouth. Peter noticed how she said it. "I see. She is a upir?" Peter said as they walked deeper into the woods. "Yes and be very careful around her. She can make your life a living hell. I should know." Zacora said as they walked on.

"A upir across the way is going to be fun." Peter said. Zacora laughed softly and Peter liked how her laugh is. Its really soft and sexy. "You have a very sexy laugh Zacora." Peter said to Zacora. She stopped laughing and blushed, cause she has never had someone say that before. "No I don't Peter." she said as they came up to a house.

The house at one point was beauitful and grand. Now its run down and looks like crap. There is a finec around the yard. Zacora opened the gate and put Hades in and took off the chain. "Yes it is Zacora." Peter said as they started to walk back to Peters house. Zacora just walked her eyes at him as she put the chain around her wast. "Do you go to school?" Peter asked her. "Sadly yes." Zacora said as she didn't want to go back to school tomorrow. "I take it you don't like it." Peter said know what she is going to say.

"They don't like me so I get bullied a lot." Zacora said as she looked at Peter. Now that she don't have Hades around she see it. She isn't going to say anything. Cause she has no right in asking. "Now they have someone else to bully." Peter said and Zacora smiled at him as she bumped him with her shoulder. Peter smiled as he bumped her back. "At lest I know you want bully me." Zacora said unsure of her self. Peter could hear the unsureness in her voice.

"Don't worry Zacora I'm not like that." Peter said with a smile at her. Zacora looked at him. "That's good to hear. I really want to have someone to talk to." Zacora said cause the only time she gets to talk is to Hades or at work. Peter looked at Zacora and there is something about her. When she looks at him in the eyes Peter feels something deep down in him perk up. Is it his wolf? The wind blew some of her hair into her face.

Peter moved his hand up to her face and moved some of her hair behind her ear. Zacora blushed a little when his hand brushed up against her skin. The warmth of his hand made her feel something. "Do you want a ride tomorrow?" Zacora asked him. Peter looked at her. "Sure what do you have?" he said and Zacora smiled at him. "I have a bike." she said and Peter smiled. "Nice." he said and Zacora smiled at him more.

Peter and Zacora got back to his home and he left her inside. The smell of food hit Zacora and it made her mouth water. It smelt like her mothers cooking. Lynda looked over at the two. "That smells great." Zacora said to her. "Thanks dear. Make your self at home." Lynda said to her. Peter went to sit down and Zacora looked at Lynda. "Do you need help?" Zacora asked.

Lynda looked at her with a smile. "Sure." Lynda said with a smile as Zacora walked into the small kitchen to help her. Peter watched as his mother showed Zacora how to cook. It turned out that Zacora was learning how to cook before her mother was killed. Lynda feels so sorry for the girl. Peter can see his mother taking a strong liking to Zacora.

Dinner was almost ready so Zacora went out side to have a smork. Peter and Lynda went out side to see what Zacora was doing. "You can smoke inside you know." Lynda said with a smile. Peter watched Zacora. "I know, but my mother never liked it so we always smoked out side. It don't bother me." Zacora said with a smile. Peter light a smoke as while. Lynda went back in to check on the dinner.

Peter and Zacora looked at each while they smoked. Peter smiled at her and Zacora smiled back. "Dinner is ready." Lynda said as she poked her head out of the door. Both of them put out there cigs before going back into have dinner. They sat down to eat while they watched t.v. Peter watched Zacora watching t.v and eating. "Do you watch t.v?" Peter asked her. Zacora blushed a deep red. "Not really. I don't really have the money for cable." Zacora said to Peter.

Lynda watch the two of them. "If you want to watch t.v feel free to come over." Lynda said to Zacora. "Thank you. I might take you up on that." she said before turned back to her wonderful dinner. Lynda is going to have her over more so she can teach the girl how to cook, besides that Peter would like to have her over more as will.


	2. School

Chapter 2: School

 _ **Zacora's pov**_

Its the first day of school and I pulled up to Peter's house. He was waiting for me out side. "Nice bike." Peter said as I turned it off. "Thanks. It was my fathers." I said with a little sadness in my voice. Peter looked at me with a small smile. I got off my bike and walked around it to the other side. "Want to drive it to school?" I asked with a smirk on my lips. Peter looked at me with a bigger smile on his face. "Yes lets go." Peter said as he got on the bike. I got on behind him and wrapped my arms around Peter.

He kicked the bike to life and it purred beautifully. Then we were off to school. I rested my head on the back of Peter's back. He smelt so good, I couldn't help my self but to rubbed my face into his back. I felt him chuckle and I wanted to bite him but I stopped my self. It didn't take us long to get to school. Peter parked the bike and we got off. "If you want we can meet up here after school and you can drive again." I said as I put my bag over my shoulder and watched Peter doing the same. "Ok sounds good to me." Peter said before we turned to head in side.

I ducked as some of the other fuckers started to throw rocks at me. "Do they do this a lot?" Peter asked me as he looked at me. "Yep if you don't want to be like me then you go your own way." I said as I pushed him out of the way. The rock hit me on the arm. It hurt a little but its nothing knew. "You ok?" Peter asked me with worry. "Yes. Its nothing new." I said before I left him there so the others wouldn't start throwing rocks at him.

Peter is going to get picked on because he is a gypsy. I don't know what they will do to him. If he isn't seen with me he might have a better chance of gettting threw school ok. I ducked my way to the school and to my locker. I saw Shelley Godfrey at her own locker. I know I hate the Godfrey's but Shelley isn't like her family. She don't smell like a Upir. So I don't hate her but I don't really talk to her ether.

I got my books and went to my first class and sat in the back. I might not talk much or do my homework. But I do ace all my tests. I know the stuff but I just want them to think its just dum luck. I watched as the others came in and took their seats. "Gypsy scum." some of them said as they walked past me. "Gypsy trash." the others would say to me. I felt someone sat next to me. I turned my head to see Peter sitting down beside me. "Hey." Peter said to me with a smile.

"Hello." I said back softly as I watched the others igorne us. "You ok?" Peter whispered to me. "Yes." I said softly to him. Before he could say anything the teacher walked in. So for the rest of class they took notes. I doodled on a few pieces of paper threw out the class. I noticed Peter kept looking at me. I would smile when he did this. I would sneak looks at him at the corner of my eye.

When the bell rang out I put my papers in my folder and put it in my bag. Peter waited for me at the door. I looked at him as I was the last one out. "You don't have to wait for me Peter." I said softly as I started to walk to my next class. "I know but we are in the same boat and I told you I would talk to you in school." Peter said with a smile. I blushed a little. "I know but you don't have to, but thanks." I said as we went to the same class. "Your welcome." he said as we sat back down at the back of the class.

"What classes do you have?" I asked and Peter handed me a piece of paper. I read it and I smiled a little. "We have all the same classes." I said and he smirked at me. "Thats good you can show me to all my classes now." Peter said to me. "Ok." I said with a smirk.

It was lunch time and Peter and I sat on the stone wall eating our lunch. I saw Roman Godfrey and a cold chill ran threw my body. "What's wrong?" Peter asked me. "Nothing." I said as I kept my eyes on the Upir. "Who is he?" Peter asked me. "A whore." I said and he bursted out laughing. I tore my eyes away from the Godfrey male to look at Peter. "He is Roman Godfrey and he is a whore." I said and Peter looked at me and I roleld my eyes at him.

"He fucked almost every female he meets." I said to him and Peter nodded his head. I know he just wanted me to say it. "I see." Peter said before he looked at my hand. "Your two fingers are the same size." he said and I held out my hand. "Your right." I said with a smile. "Do you know what that means?" Peter asked me. "I'm a freak?" I said with a giggle. Peter chuckeled with me. "No silly. They say it means your a werewolf." he said and I smiled at him. "You are the same." I said as I touched his hand with mine.

"Yea we are." he said but there was something else behind his words. "Do you believe that?" Peter asked me. I looked him in the eyes. "Its just a fairy tail Peter. Do you believe that Peterrr?" I purred to him. He smiled at me. "I'm not saying." Peter said and I growled at him and I saw some fire in his eyes. "Ok be like that Peter." I growled playfully at him.

"I will." he said in a low sexy voice. I took a bite out of my sandwitch. I glared at him playfully as we ate our food. "Your cute when you glare like that." Peter said and I know my face turned a blood red. I don't know what to say to that. I never had a guy talk to me like this before. Come to think of it Peter is ther first guy to talk to me like this before. "What cat got your tongue?" Peter said and I just stuck out my tongue with my food still on it. "Yum yum." he said as I stopped and swallowed. "Sick ass." I said with a smile.

Peter chuckled at me before he took a bite out of his own sandwitch. "Yes I am but I'm your sick ass Cora." Peter said and he gave me a nickname. No one ever called me just Cora before. I blushed a little before I spoke. "Your funny." I said but that look he was giving me he was not joking. I shook my head at him before I took a huge bite of my sandwitch and glared at him. Peter smirked at me as he chewed is food.

"Your cute when you chew like that." I said softly when I swallowed my food. Peter blushed a little. "Not as cute as your glare." he said and I blushed with him. Then I felt it and my head snapped towards her. She might smell human but there something about her that I don't like. She and one other girl in this school give me that same feeling. "Who you looking at now?" Peter asked me and I turned my head to him. "No one just got a weird feeling thats all." I said to him.

Peter look pasted me and smiled. "Who's the blonde talking to Roman?" Peter asked me. "Letha Godfrey." I said and I saw his eyes went from lust to unsureness. Every male wants to fuck Letha. It don't surpise me that Peter wants to fuck her too. I put my food up and then put it up. "What's wrong?" he asked me. I kept my face blank when I looked at him. "Nothing I see you in our class after lunch is over." I said as I jumped off the wall. "Cora?" Peter said and I looked up at him.

He is looking down at me with worry in his eyes. "What?" I said to him softly. "There is something wrong and I don't know what I did wrong." Peter said to me. "You did nothing wrong Peter. I just got to do something." I said with a small smile. "Ok." he said before I turned and left. I went to the part of the school no one really goes to. I sat down on the stairs and light a cig.

Blowing out the smoke I started to relax. I hate that the full moon is so close. I start to lose my temper. I know Letha is really beautiful. . .well she is the number one beautiful girl in the school. I'm just gypsy trash that no one will look twice at. "Fuck that bitch!" I yelled before I punched the wall. I didn't break my hand but the pain I felt. It felt nice cause it was getting my mind of the school slut. I heard the door opened and I turend to see Peter there.

What is he doing following me around. I turned back around and took a long drag from my cig. "So this is the place where the cool kids smoke at?" Peter said joking as she came down the stairs and sat next to me. "Sure." I said as I blow out smoke. "You get cranky when you dont get a smoke?" Peter said with understanding. "Yea." I said softly as I took another drag. "I'm sorry." he said to me. "Its ok." I said as I moved closer to the wall.

 _ **3rd person pov**_

Peter noticed Zacora moving away from him. He wonder what is going on with her. There was something else going on and Peter didn't know what happened. Zacora was happy till lunch then she changed. Peter smoked as he watched Zacora smoke next to him. "What are you going to do after school?" Peter asked her after a while. "Go home and feed Hades then go to work." Zacora said said to Peter. "What time do you get off?" Peter asked as he blew some smoke out. "11." she said and Peter smiled. "Want me to bring you some dinner?" he asked her.

Zacora looked at him and blew out smoke out her nose, making her look like a sexy dragon. "No its ok. I get something after work." Zacora said to him. Peter looked a little bummed out about that. "Ok." he said to her. Zacora looked at him. "Sorry its just that I get off at 11 but it takes me a hour to get back to my place. I want want you to wait up that late for me." she said softly.

Peter looked at her. "I don't mind waiting up for you." Peter said as Zacora finished off her cig and put it out. "Sure. Whatever you want to do Peter." Zacora said as she waited for him to finish his own cig.

After their smoke they headed to their next class. Zacora doodled again and Peter wanted to know why she was doodling and not taking notes. All of her classes she was doodling. The day started to come to a close and they headed for the bike. Peter got on and Zacora got on behind him and put her arms around him. Peter took off and Zacora just held on to him lightly not like she did before.

Peter noticed that she wasn't holding him the same. Peter parked in front of his house. Zacora got off and looked at Peter. "You don't have a ride you can use my bike. I got another car I can use." Zacora said to him. "I can't do that." Peter said to her. "No its ok Peter use it." Zacora said with a smile before she took off into the woods before Peter could say anything.

"What's going on?" Lynda asked her son. "Zacora is letting me use her bike." Peter said to his mother. "That's nice of her. Is she coming over for dinner?" Lynda asked. "No she was to work and wont be back till late. So I'm going to take her dinner over to the house when she gets home." Peter said and Lynda smiled at him. "Thats my boy." she said before they went to the house.


	3. Work

Chapter 3: Work

 _ **Zacora's pov**_

I got home and changed before I picked up my work bag. Then grabbing my key's to my cherry red mustang. My job is over in the next town. It's bigger then Hemlock Grove. So they don't know about me.

My job is something I would never have done unless I really had to. Since my parents are gone and don't want to lose the only home I've ever known. My mom's side of the family are gypsy's. They didn't like my father. So they left the clan and had me. This house mean'sa lot to me. So being a dancer at a strip club is worth keeping the house. It's the last thing I have of them. It didn't take me long to get to Club Sexxy.

When I walked in every male head turned toward's me. They don't card in here so we got a lot of high school kids in here and they get drunk. I got a lot of wolf howls from them. "Hey Red good to see you." said James the owner and bartender.

Red is my stage name here. Every dancer and stripper has a stage name. "Thank's James. I'm going to go change, I be out in a few." I said as I made my way to the locker rooms. "Hey Red." Queen K said to me. I smiled over at her. "Hey Queen K. How you doing?" I said as I slipped out of my street clothes and in to my sexy dancer clothes. Tight black leather short shorts, leather high heels with straps going up my shaved bare legs and a matching top that is also tight.

Cause I hate having my tits bouncing every were. "I'm good Red. Have you ever thought about switching over to stripping?" Queen K asked me. I looked over at her. "Yeah but at the end I wouldn't give up what I have." I said back. She just nodded her head before she left. A lot of them want's me to be a stripper casue my spot is so much better. I sing and dance.

I get the rich guy's wanting me to dance in their laps. I worked to hard to get this far, to be like them. Don't get me wrong they have bills to pay to but I'm a little shy about letting guys I don't know see me naked. Beside's I just have to shack my round tight ass at the right people and I can get from one grand to nine grand from just one person withouth taking off my clothes. I finished my hair and make-up, then headed out. They watched me go to the stage and then my shift started with a sexy smile, lick of the lips and then the music started to play.

It was late when I got home and Peter was just walking up to me with a plate of food. "Hey peter." I said as I got out of my car. "Hey Cora how was work?" he asked me. I smiled at him as he followed me into my house. "It wa good. How was your day Peter?" I asked as I turned on the light.

"You sleep in the living room?" Peter asked me as Hades came running in and went up stairs. "Yeah the fire place is down here. I really don't need to warm the hole house. Beside's the kitchen is right there." I said as I pointed to the kitchen. Peter looked at me. "Want a beer?" I asked him. "Sure." Peter said as he sat on the couch. I went and got him a beer and me a fork and a bottle of vodka.

Peter eyed the bottle of vodka in my hand as I handed him his beer. "Thank's Cora. Do you normally drink vodka this late?" Peter asked me with a smile. I smiled back at him as I sat next to him. "Sometimes." I said back before I took a drink from the bottle. "Nice." was all he said before I started to eat. Lynda really know's how to cook.

It's been so long since I had a home cooked meal. We sat there talking and drinking. I got done eating so I walked over to my night clothes and started to get undressed. "Do you normally undress in front of guy's?" Peter said in a husky voice. I giggled cause he is really turned on or just really drunk. "No not normally but I want to get in my comfy clothes." I said as I stood there in my black thong and with my back towards Peter. "Ok. I didn't think you were the thong typeof girl Cora." Peter said with the same huskyness in his sexy voice.

"There is a lot about me that no one know's about." I purred as I pulled my thong and let it hit my hip with a sharp snapping sound. Peter grouned with longing. I know he is drunk and horny but I don't want to be used. Beside we just met it would be just weird. . .right? I put on my short top that barely goes past my tit's. Then put on my short ass short's. When I turned back around Peter has his beautiful eyes running all over my body.

"Like what you see?" I said joking as I danced back over to him and sat back on the couch. "Yes I do very much." Peter growled with lust. Looking Peter in the eyes I can see the animal wanting to come out and play. I blushed at his words. "I don't-" I started but just I started to speak when a loud BOOM ran out.

Rain started to come down in bucket's. "You can stay the night peter. I can't let you walk home in this storm." I said as I got up and walk to the window. The sky is black and you can't see two feet in front of you. "You sure Cora? I don't mind walking in the rain." Peter said to me as he walked up behind me.

He put his hand's on my hip's. I can feel Peter's hot sweet breath on my neck. It felt really good and it's turning me on. I leaned back into his body and Peter slide his arm's around me. Peter held me close to him. This feel's really nice. I never had someone just held me like this.

"You smell really good Cora." Peter said with a purr as he pushed his cock up against my ass. I moaned softly. "You have a very cute moan Cora." Peter said before he kissed my neck. I closed my eyes as Peter's lip's kissed my neck then shoulder. I turned around and kissed his lips. Peter kissed me back hungrly. Then _she_ popped into my mind and the look in Peter's eyes when he first saw her.

I pulled away from Peter and he looked down at me. "What's wrong?" he asked me with so much emotion. "It's late and we have school in the morning. We should get some sleep." I said before I walked over to my bed. Grabbing a pillow and cover, then I headed for the couch. I laid down on it. "You can have the bed Peter." I said to him. "No Cora you don't have to take the couch." Peter said to me. "I don't mind sleeping on the couch." I said before I rolled over, giving Peter my back. "Ok Cora if that's what you want. Mind if I start a fire?" I looked over at him. "Go ahead." I said with a smile.

Peter smiled to before he started a fire. Then he started to take off his clothes. Peter left on his boxers. My eyes ran up and down his body. Peter saw me looking at him, he smiled at me. I blushed as I turned back around. I listen to him crawl into my bed. I got up and turned off the light's before I went back to the couch. Peter's eyes watched me.

I crawled under my cover's and balled up. Peter and I looked at each other for a while. Not talking then I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.

 _ **Normal pov**_

Zacora woke up to something warm around her. Slowly she opened her eyes. It took Zacora a while to remeber what happend last night. "How did I get into my bed?" Zacora said as she rolled over to see Peter sleeping with his arm's around her. Blushing a deep red as she pulled away from Peter.

Peter growled in his sleep as he pulled Zacora back into his body. Zacora looked at Peter while he slept. Her heart started to beat faster and she don't know why it's beating like this for. Peter heard Zacora's heart starting to beat faster. Then he opened one of his eyes to see Zacora staring at him. He smiled as he nuzzled her. "I know your Peter." Zacora said to Peter.

"Morning Zacora now let's go back to sleep." Peter said before he pulled Zacora closer to him. "We can sleep for a few more hours before getting up for school. But when and how did I get in the bed?" Zacora asked him. "You got up in the middle of the night and went to the bathroom. Then you crawled into the bed and snuggled with me." Peter said to Zacora before snuggling into Zacora and the pillow.

Zacora blushed but snuggled into Peter before going back to sleep. She is to tired to move from the warmth of peter. Peter is liking having Zacora in his arms, but he would love to fuck her.

When the next time Zacora got up to get ready for school. Peter left to get ready too. They are going to meet up at school. Peter got to the school first. Roman saw Peter by his bike. There is something about the male gypsy that got Roman puzzled. Romanwalked over to Peter. "Hey I'm Roman." Roman said as he held out his hand to Peter. Peter can smell the upir on Roman. "Hi Roman I'm Peter." Peter said as he shook hands with Roman.

"Your new here. How do you like Hemlock Grove?" Roman asked Peter. Peter remember what Zacora said about Roman. "It's good so far." Peter said as he looked for Zacora. "Want to hang out?" Roman asked Peter. Peter looked at Roman and like Roman there is something about him. "Sure I don't see why not." Peter said before they left for class.

Zacora came running into first period. Peter looked at her as she sat down next to him. Zacora started to draw. Roman looked at he gypsy girl. Roman never really noticed her before. Zacora looked over at him. If look's could kill then Roman would be dead right has never seen a girl with that look in their eyes before. All the lady's like him, all beside's Zacora that is.

At lunch Roman came to sit with Peter and Zacora. Zacora glared at him. "Sorry Cora but I asked Roman to sit with us." Peter said to Zacora. She just growled into her bottle of water. Peter and Roman talked while Zacora moved away from them. Then letha came over and Zacora jumped down and left. "Hey Peter want to come with me to a club tonight?" Roman asked as Letha checked Peter out. "Sure what is the name of the club?" Peter asked as he watch Zacora sit in a tree. "Club Sexxy." Romansaid and Peter smiled as he looked back at Roman. "Sound's sexy." Peter said as the t wo of them started to chuckle.


End file.
